YuGiOh! GX: Balance of the Twelve Dimensions
by PenOfTragedy
Summary: Judai has a lot to go through his last half of the school year, especially dealing with three new Duelists who are bringing a whole new level of dueling to Duel Academia. JUST UPDATED: CHAPTER TWO! Please Read, Enjoy, and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Veil of Darkness

There were a crowd and a boat at Duel Academia Pier. Many people were saying their good-byes to the visiting students, Johan Anderson, Jim Cook, and Austin O'Brian. They were taking their boat back to their respective schools. Judai, who stood abruptly depressed next to Sho, gave a fake smile. He looked at his new friends and wished them a good-bye. He knew that it was going to happen one day, but he didn't want it to happen now. He didn't feel anything for the missing Amon Garam. He tried to kill them in those different dimensions, so he didn't care.

Soon, the boat's foghorn blowed, and it began to take off. Judai and the others watched it take off. The new champions from the other schools were leaving, and Duel Academia would go back to normal. Once everyone began to leave the pier, however, the clouds that hung over Duel Academia began to grow. Everyone then panicked, screaming and yelling. Lightning began to spit from the clouds of the sky. Soon, Duel Academia was in a state of terror. Judai looked at the students scrambling from the lightning. He knew that something was wrong.

Judai retreated to his dorm room, wondering what could cause such a thing. He knew that the lightning storm occurred so quickly, nothing seemed natural about it. Upon pondering about what was going on, the spirit of his guardian, Yubel, appeared in front of him.

"What do you think is happening, Judai?" asked Yubel, sitting by Judai's side.

"I don't know, but this little storm seems a little bit too strange to me. I don't know what it is, but I don't think it was naturally caused. Something's up, I sensed it when the boat left. I hope Johan and the others are alright." said Judai. Yubel also looked worried.

The lightning continued, with no rain as well. Judai went outside to see the hot streaks of electricity crackling the sky. He then stared at the sky, and almost blinked for a minute. He thought that he saw something in the sky, human-like figures. He tried to see if he could get something else to look, but he didn't want to burn his eyes or anything. Soon, rapid lightning came from the sky. People came out from their dorms and then saw blue, red, and green lightning. Judai ran over to Sho and Kenzan, who were also staring at this sight.

"Aniki, what do you think is going on?" asked Sho, looking at this extraordinary spectacle.

" I don't know, but I know it isn't normal." said Judai. Almost as soon as he said it, the entire crowd of people heard cackling. It was loud, and they didn't know where it was coming from.

"Judai… give us Yuki Judai…" said the voice. Judai saw pairs of eyes glaring at him. He looked at everyone, and then he ran for the Academia's main building. Sho and Kenzan followed him, wondering what would Judai do next. Judai already had his deck, and he could easily find a duel disk in the Academia building.

"Judai, wait up!" yelled Sho and Kenzan, frantically running behind him. Judai followed the murky voice. He knew that the storm was caused by whoever wanted him.

Judai ended up in the gymnasium. He then saw the multi-color lightning from the translucent ceiling. Every time the lightning paused, he saw the darkness surrounding him. He then saw Sho and Kenzan, who had followed him.

"Judai, what's going on?" asked Sho.

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling that we're going to find out soon enough." answered Judai. Soon, blue lightning hit the gymnasium and shattered the glass. Judai and the others took cover and Judai saw the silhouette of a shadowy figure. It radiated with a strange, blue light. Judai stood up and called out to the creature: "Who and what are you?"

The figure did not respond. It stood halfway between its entry point and the door. It raised its arm and Judai heard a mechanical noise familiar to all duelists. It was the activation of a duel disk. As soon as it was activated, the lights of the gymnasium turned on. They saw a woman, wearing a black dress, with a black Academia Duel Disk. She had blue eyes and blue lipstick.

"Hello, Judai, I am pleased to see you." said the woman. Judai looked confused as a red Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

"Who are you?" asked Judai. The lady chuckled as her deck appeared in her deck slot.

"My name is Azura, but you're not going to exist after our duel." answered Azura as she drew five cards.

"Okay then, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get!" yelled Judai, activating his duel disk and drawing five cards.

"DUEL!" yelled both players as the duel began.

Azura: 4000

Judai: 4000

"I'll begin, Judai," drew Azura, staring at Judai. "I'll summon Nightmare Lancer (1900/0) in attack position. Your move!"

A warrior in black armor appeared on the field with a long sword. Azura looked at Judai with a face to kill. Judai drew his card and began his move.

"I'll use Polymerization to fuse E-Hero Burst Lady and E-Hero Featherman to create E-Hero Flame Wingman! (2100/1200) Now, Flame Wingman, attack her Nightmare Lancer!" declared Judai quickly. The hero jumped up in the air and shot a rush of fire from its dragon-like hand. The lancer exploded and turned into pixels as Azura took damage.

Azura: 3800

"Now, you'll take damage equal to your monster's attack power!" continued Judai. The hero knocked down Azura, decreasing her life points even further.

Azura: 1900

"Now, I set a card and end my turn!" ended Azura. She bared her teeth and drew her card.

"I'll use my spell card, Draw of the Black Flame! This allows me to ditch a card in my hand to draw one more from my deck!" played Azura. She discarded another DARK monster and drew another card.

"Now, I can play a spell card known as Lightning Vortex, I can discard one card from my hand to destroy your monster! Sorry, Judai, but your hero's gone!" Another DARK monster was discarded and black lightning struck the hero. Judai was knocked back on the ground.

"And with three DARK monsters in my grave, I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon!" yelled Azura. She held up the monster and the gymnasium began to shake. Dark energy began to build up and form a beast. It resembled a darker, nastier version of Chazz's star monster, Armed Dragon LV7.

"Now, I declare the attack of Dark Armed Dragon against you, Judai!" yelled Azura, her blonde hair flying wildly in all directions. The dragon shot a blast of dark energy at Judai. He braced himself and screamed with a terror so painful, that even Sho and Kenzan began to run up to Judai. Azura laughed at the weakened Judai.

Judai: 1200

"I'll end my turn, Judai!" declared Azura. Judai got up and drew a card.

"I'll summon-" began Judai before he heard Professor Chronos and a couple of guards enter the room. Azura looked furious.

"Sorry, Judai, but I can't stay for long!" she declared. She raised her duel disk and she disappeared with a sphere of blue light. Judai then fell to the ground. He heard Sho and Kenzan trying to speak to him. Everything was going black, and finally, silence.

Soon, Judai found himself surrounded by Asuka, Manjyome, Sho, Kenzan, and Rei. They looked down at him, and saw that he was exhausted. He looked at them with a smile and said, "I'm glad you guys didn't have to go through that duel."

As soon as those words came from Judai's lips, the lights went out in the academy, and red lightning illuminated the sky.

Next chapter:

Duel in the Medical Ward! Manjyome Vs. Green Thunder

Card of the Chapter:

Dark Armed Dragon

DARK/Level 7

ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000

Effect: Unknown for now.

I hope you enjoyed, and please review after you are done. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading Chp. 1 People. I really appreciate the comments.**

**Higuchimon: Thanks for clarification. I still heard debates on what it is… so I just went with the STRONGEST most COMMONLY used monster. And it is my version of Season 4, and I couldn't really come up with a proper title yet… so I'll change it when I can think of one. But why would you read this if you like the original anyway? Confusing Thanks for the comment anyway!**

**Arisu Tsuranu: Thank you for your comment. Also, thanks for the suggestion, I did the Anonymous Reviews.**

**KiaraFay: Thank you, I'm planning on not disappointing then.**

Chapter Two: Manjyome VS. Green Thunder

Judai lifted his head and shoulders to greet the people around him. He held his head, because his brain felt numb. He just remembered the lightning, the gymnasium, the lady in red with the radiant blue eyes. Then he got reminded for the Dark Armed Dragon card he was going against. He then felt numb again.

"Aniki," began Sho, but Manjyome held him back. The red lightning was joined by green lightning.

"Is the lightning… still going on?" asked Judai, his voice barely audible than a whisper.

"Yeah, it's green and red. Why?" responded Asuka in a worried voice.

"When Judai and us were in the gym, we all were attacked by a lady that emerged from the blue lightning." answered Sho. Asuka looked worried. She had never seen this happen at Duel Academia before.

"Judai protected us and made sure we were alright!" added Kenzan. Manjyome was the only one disinterested. He looked out of the window, watching the lightning.

"Man…jyome… they might come…for you…" mumbled Judai. Manjyome looked at Judai pitifully, and then went back to looking outside.

"I don't need help from the injured. You need to get your rest. If I need help, I'll go get someone who can walk and talk, rather than a bedridden person." snapped Manjyome. He walked out of the room furiously. Judai groaned and laid his head back on the pillow he was resting on.

"Manjyome… I'll go get him Judai." said Asuka sympathetically. She rushed out of the room into the hall.

"Judai, why is this happening?" asked Sho.

"To be honest," began Judai, mustering up all of the strength he could to speak, "I don't know."

Manjyome continued his brisk walk outside of the main Academia building. Soon, he heard Asuka's voice calling him from behind.

"MANJYOME!" yelled Asuka. He came at a stop. He turned around to Asuka's angry face.

"Judai is sick. All he was trying to do was help. But all you do is act like a jackass to him all of the time. Just because he gets the attention that you couldn't get. It's actually frustrating, Manjyome. We know your worth, but Judai gets more credit because he does bigger things Manjyome." said Asuka angrily. Manjyome looked like he had been slapped in the face by the girl.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about… " stated Manjyome blankly. He looked at Asuka with a burning passion to yell at her, curse at her. But he knew he couldn't. They had already established a good relationship, one that was like her and Ryo's.

Soon, green lightning hit the ground that separated the two. Asuka began to yell and Manjyome heard the screaming.

"Asuka! I'm coming!" yelled Manjyome. He ran over to her side and then the green lightning subdued. Manjyome huddled close to Asuka to protect her from the invader of the lightning. He then saw a 12-year old boy, watching them with interest. He began to laugh.

"Manjyome… your love for that girl is very amusing… why do humans love one another?" asked the boy. Manjyome felt violated because it seemed apparent the boy studied the two.

"Who are you kid?" asked Manjyome, wondering who was studing his life so intricately. The boy wore forest green shorts and had a white t-shirt on. He had emerald eyes that seemed to radiate green.

"I hope you like dueling, Manjyome, because I want to duel you!" yelled the boy. Asuka was confused.

"Asuka, go back in the main building and stay with Judai and the others!" yelled Manjyome. The boy was in no interest to see them fighting, he only wanted to duel Manjyome. He raised his arm and then a green duel disk appeared.

"It's time to duel, Manjyome! I've been waiting for the opportunity for a long time!" exclaimed the boy. Manjyome turned around and Asuka was running in the Academia's main building.

"Good luck, Manjyome!" she yelled as he turned back around. He saw a blue duel disk on his arm, and then inserted his deck he kept with him.

"Manjyome, I hope you are ready to feel the wrath of my deck!" yelled the boy.

"Whatever, pipsqueak! By the time this duel is over, I hope that you'll learn the power of Manjyome Thunder!" yelled Manjyome, proud and boasting his ego.

Manjyome: 4000

Boy: 4000

"Well, I'll go first, and you can address me as Verdes. Now, I can set three cards face-down and end my turn!" started the boy named Verdes. His cards appeared, holding a mystery that Manjyome would have to wait to see.

"I'll go," began Manjyome, drawing his card. He looked at his opponent's field and then wondered why would he play no monsters.

"I will summon a monster known as X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack position! Now, I declare the attack of X-Head Cannon against your life points!" yelled Manjyome. A cannon with a spike-ball tail appeared on Manjyome's field. It pointed its lasers at Verdes, but he revealed a trap card.

"I use my trap card known as Forbidden Will. This allows me to discard two limbs of the Forbidden One from my hand in order to end your battle phase right now!" played Verdes. Manjyome was shocked that the boy had two of the five limbs needed to complete an automatic winning condition. The cannon from the machine was deflected by a black shield that covered the boy. He smiled menacingly at Manjyome.

"You have… Exodia in your deck?" asked Manjyome. The boy nodded while still smiling.

"You see, I hate working too hard for a victory. So that's why I play with Exodia. It's an easy win condition, and I don't even have to play monsters to defend myself, as you can clearly see. Now, are you just going to stand there or are you going to make a move?" responded Verdes. Manjyome looked frustrated. He knew that he couldn't lose this match.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" ended Manjyome quickly. Verdes drew a card and smiled.

"I activate my spell card known as Dark World Dealings! This card allows us to draw one card, then discard one card from our hand." played Verdes. Both players drew a card and then discarded one. Manjyome saw Verdes' discarded card was another Exodia limb.

"Now, I can activate the spell card, Foolish Burial! This allows me to send one monster from my deck to the graveyard. So, I send yet another Exodia limb to the graveyard!" continued Verdes. Manjyome was nervous. There were four limbs in the graveyard, and he didn't know what Verdes was up to.

"Now, I can set one monster in face-down defense position and end my turn!" ended Verdes. Manjyome drew his card and smirked.

"I'll summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) and then I'll activate my Double Summon spell card to play Z-Metal Tank! (1500/1300) Now, by removing all three of them from play, I can summon the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" summoned Manjyome. A tank-like machine appeared on the field, ready to blast its target. It point its lasers to Verdes and his monsters.

"I discard one card from my hand to destroy your face-down monster card!" continued Manjyome. The cannon destroyed the face-down card with ease, and Verdes smiled.

"The monster you destroyed was Sangan! This allows me to go through my deck and select a monster, like the head of Exodia!" declared Verdes. Manjyome looked scared.

"Attack with XYZ-Burst!" yelled Manjyome. The cannon fired its lasers at Verdes.

"Sorry, Manjyome, but I do have two trap cards. They're known as Backup Soldier. They allow me to retrieve 2 Normal Monsters from the grave and add them to my hand. And unfortunately for you, I'm getting the four limbs of Exodia." responded Verdes. The cannon didn't make its target and the duel had ended. Verdes held up the five limbs of Exodia. Manjyome hit the ground and got on his knees.

"I'm sorry Manjyome, I thought you would duel better than that! Looks like I should have gone after a stronger opponent!" bragged Verdes. Manjyome gritted his teeth. He was never appreciated, never respected by anyone.

"Get up and stop being pathetic. If you at least lose, lose with dignity! Now, if you don't mind, I have a duel with Yuki Judai to attend to!" snapped Verdes. He passed by Manjyome and kicked his whimpering body. Manjyome fell to the ground as his victor passed him by.

"Oh, here's your punishment as well, Manjyome!" yelled Verdes. Green lightning came down from the heavens and struck Manjyome. He cried out as there we no one to help him. No one was there to push him out of the way. No one to comfort him. People hated him that much, except Asuka. And as he sat there, helpless injured, on the brink of death, he couldn't help but think of Asuka. The person he carried so much respect for, not even here to pick up his remains.

"Asuka…" mumbled Manjyome. He sat on the cold, Academia ground, pondering how long it would take him to recover, or to die.

**_Card of the Chapter:_**

**_Exodia the Forbidden One_**

**_Attrib: Dark_**

**_Type: Spellcaster/Effect_**

**_Level:3_**

**_Atk: 1000_**

**_Def: 1000_**

**_When you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the Duel._**

**_Next is: Chapter Three:_**

**_Super Junior Confrontation_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Super Junior Cnofrontation

Verdes walked into the lobby of the Main Academia building. He looked at the Guest Director for information on how to get to the Medical Ward. It was on the third floor, room 37B. He chuckled and made his way to the third floor.

Judai was recovering. He was able to speak clearly and now people understood how serious this situation was.

"Did Johan and the others make it back to their academies?" asked Judai, worring about his new friends.

"Yeah, we got in contact with them. They said that the boat almost got hit with blue lightning." answered Sho. Judai was shocked.

"So, Azura reached them as well… this is weird." commented Judai. As soon as he spoke Azura's name, the blue lightning returned. Judai then jumped up out of the bed, regardless of other people's pleas.

"I need to go duel Azura again, regardless of how much pain I'm in. I have to set things straight with her!" claimed Judai. As soon as he got up, Sho followed him, making sure he wouldn't get hit by anything.

"Judai, slow down!" yelled out Sho. Judai was determined to defeat Azura, even if it meant turning into his most vicious form. Soon, Judai and Sho saw a streak of green light coming towards them. They hit the floor and then saw the green light take form of the little boy that Manjyome had just lost to. The little boy began to chuckle.

"So this is the legendary Judai, the person whom we are here to conquer! I am Verdes. I challenge you to a duel!" declared Verdes activating his duel disk. Judai saw a duel disk materialize on his arm as well.

"Judai, I'll duel for you, don't duel him!" cried out Sho. Judai stood up and inserted his deck into the deck slot.

"I'll win this duel, and then you'll take me to Azura! I know you are with her group, so you're gonna tell me why you guys are even here!" yelled Judai, activating his duel disk.

"Judai… I will tell you everything, once I get to duel you!" yelled Verdes, activating his duel disk. Both players drew five cards.

"Judai, please, stop! You can't go on with this duel in your condition. You'll…" started Sho, but Judai was already staring down Verdes.

"DUEL!" yelled both players as Judai took the first move.

Judai: 4000

Verdes: 4000

"I'll begin with a monster known as Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode! (800/2000) Next, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!" played Judai. A durable, clay hero appeared on the field, ready to grapple with whatever came its way.

"I'll start off Judai," began Verdes, drawing a card. ",with a monster known as Emissary of the Afterlife! (1600/600) Next, I'll use a spell card known as Foolish Burial! This allows me to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard, such as Emissary of the Forbidden One!"

A dark, nightmarish fiend appeared on the field. Then, Verdes send a monster with an emblem of Exodia to the graveyard. Judai looked worried. He thought to himself, _If__ he gets __Exodia__, I don't know what will happen, so I need to make sure I win._

"Now, attack his Clayman!" declared Verdes. The reaper raised its scythe and destroyed the hero. Judai was knocked on the ground and began to cry out in pain.

Judai: 3200

"Get up you scum! Now, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" yelled Verdes. Judai began to grow angry. He didn't want THAT to happen, but if this duel didn't end soon, it just might.

"I'll start my turn off by playing my Elemental Hero Sparkman! (1600/1400) Next, I'll use my face-down card known as Hero Support!" played Judai. Another hero appeared on the field, spewing electricity. Then, Judai's face-down card was revealed, and the hero began to glow blue.

"Hero Support raises the attack power of all Elemental Heroes by 500! (ATK: 2100) Now, Sparkman, attack his Emissary!" explained Judai. The hero jumped in the air and then shot a bolt of lightning at the emissary, blasting it into smitherines.

Verdes: 3500

"Thanks to my Emissary, we can add one Normal Monster that's level 3 or less to our hands! So, I'm choosing the Left Arm of Exodia!" exclaimed Verdes. Judai looked through his deck and found a monster he wanted.

"I'll get my Elemental Hero Burst Lady! But I'm not done yet, I use my second trap card, Hero Transportation! Now, I can switch my Elemental Hero on the field for an Elemental Hero with a lower level in my hand, so I summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady (1200+500/800)! Now, Burst Lady, direct attack!" continued Judai. The heroine shot a flame at Verdes. He screamed in terror as his life points took a nosedive.

Verdes: 1800

"Now, I can set one card face-down and end my turn!" declared Judai. Verdes got up and drew a card. He smiled and then raised it up high.

"I play the field spell card, Forbidden Palace!" yelled Verdes. Judai saw that the hall they were in began to disappear, and they began to enter a golden room with an emblem of Exodia. Judai was worried. He didn't know what this card did, and how it would change the game.

"Now, I can first remove from play Emissary of the Afterlife! This, due to my Forbidden Palace spell card, allows me to add one Exodia piece to my hand. So, I'm getting the Right Arm!" began Verdes. Judai braced himself. Within seconds of the claimed Exodia piece, Burst Lady blew up in front of his eyes.

"What happened? Why did Burst Lady disappear?" asked Judai, confused as ever. He heard the malicious laughter of Verdes.

"You see, every time I claim a piece of Exodia, this forbidden room destroys a monster on site. Sorry, but you need to learn how to play the game, Judai! Now, I can summon Sangan! (1000/600) Attack, Judai directly!" continued Verdes. A furry critter appeared on the field, and then rammed its head into Judai. Judai fell to the ground and then lost life points.

Judai: 2200

"Sorry, Judai, but you really need to step up your game! If you plan on not losing this duel, you need to duel a bit better! Now, if I were you, I'd start telling my friend to go bury you with Manjyome. He's outside, probably dead." commented Verdes. Judai's eyes widened. No one had seen Manjyome after he left with Asuka. And green lightning had struck down when they were outside.

"This means that you…" began Judai but he couldn't bear fathom what happened to Manjyome. He began looking at Verdes. His anger grew, he was losing control of himself.

"How dare you…" began muttering Judai. Yubel's spirit appeared next to Judai.

"Judai, is it time, are you sure you want to?" Yubel asked Judai, who was getting angrier by the second.

"Yes, Yubel, I'm ready. This has gone far enough." said Judai. Sho was confused, yet frightened at the same time. He knew that once Judai got this mad, people would see fierce yellow eyes.

"You and your pathetic lackeys have done enough to the people here at this academy. I have had enough with you guys!" yelled Judai. He bowed his head. Verdes began laughing. He had never dueled someone who had gotten this furious.

"Judai, I hope you don't think that I was going to go easy on your pathetic excuse for a duelist friend. I really don't care for weaklings." added Verdes. Judai raised his head, and Verdes flinched. Judai's eyes had turned yellow. Sho gasped when he saw the yellow eyes.

"Haou Judai…" muttered Sho.

"Now, this duel is going to end soon, and it's going to end in my favor!" bellowed Judai. Verdes began to smile.

"This is the duel I was looking for. Haou Judai, I hope you make this an exciting duel!" exclaimed Verdes, smiling. Judai grew angrier.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!" ended Verdes. Judai drew a card and glared at it.

"Super Fusion…" muttered Judai. Judai's grin turned into a smile. He was going to use a card that held such a tremendous power, and he was about to use it now.

**Card of the Chapter:**

**Forbidden Palace**

**Spell/Field**

**You may remove one monster from your graveyard to add one "Forbidden One" monster to your hand from your deck, field, or graveyard. When a "Forbidden One" monster is added to your hand, destroy one monster on the field.**

**Next is: Chapter Four: Power of Haou Judai! Quadruple Contact Fusion!**


End file.
